Sangue di drago
by rienafaire
Summary: ah aha ah *evil* ecco la mia ffic tanto tanto crudele!!! siate felici! R/R!


1.1 Titolo: Sangue di drago  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***° °°  
  
Creato: 13-15 gennaio 2002  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***° °°  
  
Stimato: PG-13. Meglio andarci cauti. Non è consigliata la lettura a chi si urta o si angoscia facilmente.  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***° °°  
  
Genere: principalmente angustia.  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***° °°  
  
Disclaimer: tutto ciò che ha a che fare con Harry Potter e gli altri personaggi appartiene a Joanne K. Rowling. Non voglio offendere nessuno, la fanfiction è scritta a puro scopo di divertimento.  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***° °°  
  
Ringraziamenti: questa volta sono molto breve. Grazie a Diana Wynne Jones (per il sangue di drago nella saga di Chrestomanci), Anne Fine (per la crudeltà), The Cranberries (per "No need to argue" specialmente), Gimmi (per i consigli e l'incoraggiamento, e per avermi fatto da cavia per ben due giorni, nonostante i continui rimproveri da parte della prof di mate^^) e tutti voi che leggerete (e commenterete, ormai è ovvio) questa fanfiction.  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***° °°  
  
Riassunto: il sangue di drago è un veleno potentissimo. Ma dato i vari utilizzi che si possono fare di esso, il suo commercio è legale, anche se avviene perennemente in segreto, nei ritrovi della magia oscura.  
  
Ambientato nel futuro, questa storia narra di come una giornata sola possa sconvolgere una vita.  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***° °°  
  
Nota dell'Autrice iniziale.  
  
Ho alcune cose molto importanti da dire: prima di tutto, vi avverto che questa è una fanfiction a libera interpretazione. Ci sono un sacco di cose che non vengono citate, perché non hanno alcun'importanza nella storia. Non sto scrivendo il futuro di Harry Potter & co. dopo Hogwarts. Ho scritto di un avvenimento nel futuro. Qui potrete insultarmi per tutta la cattiveria che uso contro i personaggi, lo so che non farà piacere a molti quello che ho scritto. Per questo, potete vedere cosa ho scritto riguardo alla stima del componimento.  
  
Seconda cosa: non considerate assolutamente "La nostra piccola Virginia Weasley". Dimenticatevi del Draco che avevo descritto, così come della Ginny, e di qualunque altro personaggio. Questa è un'altra storia. Ed è principalmente basata sul punto di vista di Ron Weasley.  
  
Terza cosa poi, mi dispiace molto di non avere una buona descrizione dei processi in tribunale. Spero che non troverete quella parte troppo insulsa.  
  
Buona lettura!  
  
Sempre vostra,  
  
Charlotte Doyle  
  
Ps. Mi dispiace molto se vi rovinerò di nuovo il mitico perosonaggio di Draco Malfoy.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Correvano gli anni bui, ma già qualcuno intuiva che presto sarebbero finiti.  
  
La famiglia Weasley era riunita nella Tana, quella fredda sera d'ottobre, e ci si poteva vantare della presenza del celeberrimo Harry Potter a cena. Per una volta i vari membri della famiglia non si erano divisi a parlare di vari argomenti, ma seguivano tutti il dialogo che intercorreva tra due persone. Nessuno voleva perdersi la scena.  
  
"Be', allora…" disse Harry, guardando la graziosa ragazza dalla chioma rossa e gli occhi di un profondo blu con un certo imbarazzo. Ginny rise un'altra volta, privando Harry del suo sguardo.  
  
"Tesoro" disse Molly Weasley, con voce affettuosa e carica di speranze "se non l'hai ancora capito, il caro Harry sta chiedendo di sposarti". "Certo che l'ho capito!" disse lei, e rise di nuovo.  
  
L'intera combriccola non riusciva a capire se quella fosse l'espressione della gioia della ragazza, o piuttosto una risata incredula, la risposta ad una simpatica presa in giro. Harry, per rompere la tensione, optò per la seconda ipotesi. "Sono serio, Ginny" disse. Sembrava però che la diciottenne avesse voglia di giocare un po'. "E perché mi vorresti sposare?" chiese, sorridendo dolcemente.  
  
"Be', io…" iniziò lui, preso di sorpresa. "Ginny!" la rimproverò Ron, guardando la sorella piuttosto male. Probabilmente pensava che non fosse il caso di mettere in ulteriore imbarazzo l'amico. Ma la moglie, Hermione, accanto a lui, sembrava di parere diverso. Sorrise a Ginny e le fece l'occhiolino. Solo il Signore sapeva quanto aveva fatto disperare Ron prima del fatidico sì.  
  
Ma Ginny non parve badare a quel sostegno da parte dell'amica. Riprese a parlare.  
  
"Dato il fatto certo che non mi ami, cosa ti spinge a farmi questa domanda? Chi ti costringe a prendere moglie? Forse il tuo padrino, minacciandoti con la bacchetta puntata sul cuore?". Sirius Black non aveva ancora riconquistato la sua innocenza, a quel tempo.  
  
Ginny sembrava piuttosto amareggiata da queste parole. La madre intervenne di nuovo.  
  
"Dolcezza, penso che tu stia esagerando con il povero Harry. Scherzare un po' va bene, ma dovresti dargli anche una risposta".  
  
Ginny sorrise tristemente. "Ho altri progetti per la mia vita. Per adesso non sono affatto pronta ad impegnarmi, e penso che neanche tu lo sia" disse, guardandolo.  
  
Sebbene il no non fosse stato pronunciato, era fin troppo evidente, e l'intera famiglia si allarmò.  
  
"Ginny" disse allora Arthur Weasley, intervenendo per la prima volta "Avrai tutto il tempo per realizzare i tuoi progetti. Ma bisogna prendere la palla al balzo, e tutto questo…"  
  
"So con certezza che prima ancora di poter tornare alle mie ambizioni mi troverò con dei figli da accudire. Davvero, mi dispiace molto, ma non ho alcuna intenzione di sposarti, Harry".  
  
Il signor Weasley stava per riprendere parola, ma un cenno della mano di Harry lo fermò prontamente. "Se Ginny non vuole, va bene lo stesso" disse, leggermente deluso.  
  
Molly guardò prima Harry, e poi la figlia, assai contrariata."Ginny, dovresti anche tentare di venire incontro al caro Harry, per una vol-"  
  
"Voi siete mai venuti incontro a me, per una volta?" chiese Ginny, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "Avete mai tentato di capirmi? Di accettare le mie scelte?". Stava singhiozzando.  
  
"Signorinella, stai osando un po' troppo, ora!" disse il padre, visibilmente sulla strada per infuriarsi. "Vuoi essere ricca, vuoi essere famosa? Che cosa vuoi essere?". Era un attacco.  
  
"Non voglio essere ricca, né famosa, per quanto al cosa mi potrebbe piacere. Voglio essere me! E tutti voi me lo impedite…". Che ragione c'era di non sposare Harry se lei avesse voluto essere ricca e famosa?  
  
Seguì una sfuriata tra i vari membri della famiglia. Non era mai successo così, prima d'allora.  
  
Ma poi, in un momento, Ginny prese il suo mantello, se lo mise, gridò "addio!" e uscì da casa, sbattendo forte la porta.  
  
Un attimo dopo tutti si erano precipitati alla porta, ma guardando fuori riuscirono solo a costatare che Ginny non c'era mai più.  
  
Buio completo. Le grida di quel giorno risuonano nell'oscurità. Rimbombano, soprattutto quella di Ginny. Poi, silenzio assoluto. Non passa un istante che un urlo agghiacciante pervade l'anima, seguito da altri suoi simili. Richieste d'aiuto.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Ron si svegliò di soprassalto. Nervosamente, si guardò intorno. La moglie dormiva tranquillamente al suo fianco. Fece un gran respiro. Perché era ritornato ancora quel sogno? Perché non poteva semplicemente dimenticarsi di quel giorno orribile? Erano passati quasi dieci anni da allora!  
  
Ma Ginny, pensò, non era mia ritornata. Pochi giorni dopo la sua scomparsa, la notte di Halloween, ci fu la Grande Strage. Il Signore Oscuro, aiutato dai suoi seguaci, aveva strappato via la vita di centinaia di persone, maghi e babbani. Molti corpi non furono mai ritrovati. Ma l'intervento di varie squadre di auror, Albus Silente e altri maghi avevo fermato Voldemort. Ed Harry Potter, il vero erede di Grifondoro, diede il colpo finale a quell'orribile creatura. E sebbene il terrore fosse finito, non molti il giorno dopo poterono rallegrarsi più di tanto.  
  
Se solo fosse stato più comprensivo con la sorella… se solo l'avesse ascoltata… lei voleva bene a tutti loro, sapeva che sarebbe ritornata, se fosse stata viva.  
  
Ron Weasley chiuse gli occhi, e cercò di ricordare, attraverso immagini confuse, le fiaccolate per le vittime di Voldemort. Ricordò l'assalto dei giornalisti a Harry, e lo stupore della gente, quando si accorsero che la cicatrice era svanita. E con questi pensieri, Ron Weasley si addormentò di nuovo.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"Ron? Ron? Insomma, svegliati!" gridò la moglie, picchiandolo scherzosamente con un cuscino. Ron aprì lentamente gli occhi e vide sopra di lui la figura di Hermione, già vestita di tutto punto, che lo guardava divertita.  
  
Lui disse senza entusiasmo "non c'è niente da ridere", e, mettendosi il cuscino in faccia, tentò di riaddormentarsi, ma i baci della moglie lo convinsero a riaprire gli occhi. "Ron, so che sono dei giorni cattivi per te questi, ma non puoi di certo passare l'intera giornata a dormire! Sono quasi le dieci di mattina, e alle due hai la causa di Harry!" disse lei, accarezzandogli il viso con la mano.  
  
Ron quindi si alzò, e si trascinò pesantemente in cucina. Hermione si era buttata direttamente sui fornelli e si apprestava a preparare una colazione veloce per il marito.  
  
Ron osservò la donna intenta a cucinare sorridendo. La amava follemente. E questo da molto, molto prima che si sposassero. Forse, sin da quei pomeriggi durante gli ultimi anni ad Hogwarts, passati interamente a baciarsi ed a coccolarsi a vicenda, negli angoli bui della biblioteca. Fu una grande sorpresa per Hermione la scoperta di una seconda utilità di quell'enorme stanza piena di libri ammuffiti.  
  
Ma forse ancora da prima, quando non facevano altro che litigare per tutto e per tutti. Ripensandoci, pensò che dovevano essere stati molto buffi agli occhi altrui.  
  
Si era di nuovo perso nei ricordi. In quegli ultimi giorni non riusciva a fare altro, che non si accorse nemmeno dell'ingresso della loro primogenita, una bella bambina di nove anni, il ritratto della madre da piccola.  
  
"Ben svegliato, pa'!" disse allegramente la bambina, e così Ron si svegliò del tutto e salutò la figlia. "buon giorno, Phyllis".  
  
La pace di quella deliziosa scenetta familiare fu interrotta bruscamente dall'entrata di due cicloni, due bambini di sei e cinque anni, entrambi rossi di capelli, che si rincorrevano rumorosamente, sbandando di qua e di là addosso ai vari mobili della cucina.  
  
La madre li guardò severamente, e tossicchiò per richiamare la loro attenzione. I due si fermarono immediatamente, e guardarono la madre con aria da innocenti. Le ricordavano stranamente due persone di sua conoscenza… "Wade e Sean… volete stare calmi, non vedete che vostro padre si è appena svegliato?".  
  
Il più grande, Wade, guardò il padre dolcemente e disse con voce sottile "ma non siamo stati mica noi a svegliarti, vero, pa'?". Il padre, sorridendo, disse "no, certo che no… è stata la mamma…".  
  
Quindi i bambini si voltarono verso la madre con aria di sfida. Hermione sbuffò e disse "Intendevo dire di evitare di stancarlo sin dal primo momento della sua giornata… oggi è una giornata importante, lo sapete, no?".  
  
Ma Ron non si sarebbe mai stancato di ascoltare quella confusione. Era orgoglioso della sua bella famiglia. Una moglie eccezionale, tre bambini dolcissimi, un gatto ed un gufo che… okay, non propriamente adorabili, ma senza altro dubbio passabili.  
  
Sapeva che era uno dei pochi che conosceva ad aver trovato la felicità.  
  
Harry, per esempio, se la stava passando davvero brutta. Il suo matrimonio con Cho era andato a male fin troppo presto, ed il divorzio era l'unico modo veloce e facile per tornare ad una vita serena. Ma Harry non riusciva a trovare la serenità. Il suo lavoro non lo soddisfaceva, e non aveva l'affido del suo unico figlio, e lo vedeva davvero raramente.  
  
E poi era andata anche peggio, perché Cho Chang era stata uccisa, e lui era stato accusato di omicidio premeditato.  
  
Ron era stupito di come la gente potesse pensare ad una possibile colpevolezza di Harry.  
  
Ovviamente lui sarebbe stato il suo avvocato difensore. Ma tutta la faccenda del processo, in qualsiasi caso, non gli sembrava molto chiara, e se non fosse stato per il suo migliore amico non avrebbe mai accettato di occuparsi del caso.  
  
Ma l'ambiente della giustizia era comunque molto corrotto e confuso in quei tempi. Lo testimoniava il fatto del rilascio di molti mangiamorte, tra cui Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Come era potuto diventare tutto così sporco, proprio dopo la caduta di Voldemort?  
  
Ritornò nuovamente alla realtà dopo i suoi tormentati pensieri. Stava ancora consumando la sua colazione, i bambini erano usciti a giocare, e la moglie, lentamente, si era avvicinata e si era messa a sedere davanti a lui, silenziosamente. Quando finalmente Ron le rivolse lo sguardo, lei prese parola. "Ho letto i dettagli del processo di oggi" disse. "Davvero Malfoy verrà chiamato ad esaminare il sangue di drago che ha ucciso Cho?".  
  
Il sangue di drago era un potentissimo veleno, ma la vendita era legale, poiché l'utilizzo era vario e poteva essere usato anche per altri scopi. Ma solamente sotto ordine (procurarselo era difficilissimo), e con un motivo plausibile. Strano che lo avessero venduto senza accertarsi dell'utilizzo futuro.  
  
Ron le rispose sorridendo. "Eh già, proprio così. Finalmente rincontreremo il vecchio Draco".  
  
"Che felicità, eh?" disse lei, stringendogli la mano, "ha fatto una carriera spaventosa con quelle importazioni di materie prime per uso magico. È da molto che non si vede in giro, fortunatamente".  
  
Già. I grandi commerci di Malfoy. Ron sospettava che molto che si arricchisseanche da altre vendite illegali, ma non osò dirlo. Non aveva voglia di parlare, quel giorno. Eppure avrebbe dovuto farlo per forza, a sola distanza di quattro ore circa.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Quindi arrivò il momento di partire, per Ron ed Hermione. Entrambi erano nervosissimi, ma comunque pieni di speranze. Ron ce l'avrebbe fatta a dimostrare l'innocenza di Harry. Avrebbero lasciato i bambini alla vicina di casa, che aveva accettato prontamente, con molta gentilezza, di prendersene cura durante quella giornata.  
  
"Non vorrei sembrare tua madre, Ron" disse Hermione, mentre si dirigevano verso il tribunale, in anticipo di almeno mezz'ora. "Ma penso che adesso al povero Harry servirà davvero quella cura che si era fatto prescrivere".  
  
"Di quale cura parli, Mione?" chiese lui, guardandosi in giro spaventato, e alquanto distratto.  
  
"Sai, quella cura contro la depressione… il medico aveva detto che non era proprio necessaria, ma Harry lo ha pregato lo stesso di fare la ricetta". Ron la sentì, senza pensarci. Non ci fece molto caso. Una cura per la depressione? Certo, Harry ne aveva proprio bisogno. Non ricordava un altro momento in cui era stato così infelice… Era come se la sua famiglia si fosse nuovamente sgretolata, come se non bastasse essere rimasto orfano all'età di un anno appena. E per di più lo accusavano di omicidio! Non riusciva a credere quanto la gente potesse essere crudele.  
  
La maggior parte dei più grandi affetti di Harry erano lì, ad assistere al processo. Da Albus Silente a Rubeus Hagrid, tutti erano presenti.  
  
Forza, pensò, è il momento di darsi da fare. Aveva preparato tutto, tutte le giustifiche più probabili contro le prove dell'accusa. Non aveva niente di cui temere.  
  
E allora tutto si susseguì con una velocità incredibile. L'accusa e la difesa si scambiarono di tutto, dalle prove a insulti poco carini. Neanche le imprecazione ad alta voce riuscirono ad alleggerire la tensione, che si faceva sempre più pesante. Quando fu all'apice, entrarono in scena i Malfoy. Ron si preparò al peggio. Di certo loro avrebbero fatto di tutto per far condannare Harry. Draco Malfoy, con uno sguardo sicuro(ma a guardarlo bene, sembrava piuttosto schifato), iniziò a parlare del sangue di drago che aveva avvelenato Cho Chang. La moglie, accanto, gli passava degli appunti, tirandoli fuori dalla cartella con un nervosismo poco evidente, ma presente, in qualsiasi modo. Anche i Malfoy si erano lasciati prendere dalla tensione in sala?  
  
Dopo varie analisi riguardo il sangue di drago, constatato la quantità originale del veleno, intervenne la signora Malfoy. "Non ci occupiamo di draghi norvegesi, noi" disse, alquanto altezzosa "e negli ultimi tempi non abbiamo avuto commerci diretti con i clienti di una tale quantità. Non sappiamo chi l'abbia procurata in alcun modo" fece una paura. Poi sorrise maliziosamente e continuò, quasi tutto d'un fiato "ma sappiamo che il signor Charles Weasley, che si occupa di draghi, lavora proprio là in quel momento". Ovviamente era cattiveria senza fondamento. Charlie stava lavorando in Norvegia, sì, ma di certo non era stato lui a procurare l'oncia di polvere di sangue di drago a nessuno, non lo avrebbe fatto mai.  
  
La sala era confusionaria, e pochi riuscirono ad udire questa insinuazione, tra i quali Ron, che guardò in cagnesco entrambi i Malfoy. Hermione invece era indignata dal comportamento di tutti, in quell'aula. Neanche il giudice riusciva a stare calmo, e più di una volta era passato agli insulti pesanti.  
  
Per quanto Ron fu ferito da quella insinuazione, però, continuò a fare il suo lavoro, nonostante tutto. Ormai nessuno riusciva a capire più niente di quello che l'altro diceva, quando finalmente il giudice dichiarò l'innocenza di Harry.  
  
E allora tutta l'ansia sui volti dei presenti svanì, e la folla si rigettò fuori dai posti a sedere come fosse una mandria di bestie, scendendo a congratularsi.  
  
Il cuore di Ron era ricolmo di gioia. Era riuscito a far trionfare la giustizia, finalmente! Non riuscì a pronunciare una sola parola per parecchio tempo, solo un sorriso enorme era stampato sulla sua faccia. Non c'era più motivo per battersi per far riconoscere l'innocenza del suo miglior amico.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Usciti dal tribunale, Ron scorse i Malfoy parlottare a bassa voce fra loro. Per rendere la giornata del tutto perfetta, aveva bisogno assolutamente di chiarire qualcosa. Lasciò andare avanti Hermione, e in qualche modo riuscì a farsi notare dai due, che lo raggiunsero tranquillamente.  
  
"Non ho apprezzato molto il suo commento sul lavoro di mio fratello, signora Malfoy. Intende forse dire che è lui che ha procurato il sangue di drago?" chiese Ron, appena la signora Malfoy, una donna elegante, con un paio di occhiali scuri, i capelli lucenti raccolti sulla testa, gli si fermò davanti, con aria divertita.  
  
Poco dopo, il marito, Draco Malfoy, la raggiunse, e sorrise malignamente a Ron Weasley. Poi si avvicinò alla moglie e le sussurrò "Bisogna sbrigarsi, amore, sai che hai un concerto".  
  
Ma la donna preferì dare prima una risposta a Ron. "Ma che dice, signor Weasley! Non oserei mai!", disse, ridendo.  
  
"In qualsiasi caso" disse Ron, guardando soprattutto Draco "siamo ugualmente riusciti a dimostrare l'innocenza di Harry Potter".  
  
Ma allora intervenne di nuovo la donna, sempre più divertita "e lei ci crede davvero?". Rise di nuovo. Una risata argentina, ma estremamente crudele.  
  
"Perché non dovrei crederci? Ci sono le prove!" rispose. Si sentiva preso in giro da quella coppia. Capiva benissimo le reazioni del padre contro i Malfoy, quando Ron era ancora ad Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, sì, le prove" disse Malfoy, con aria indifferente alla faccenda. "Be', credo che abbiamo fatto bene, tesoro, a non dire che quel sangue di drago proveniva dalle nostre scorte" disse, stringendo a sé la moglie.  
  
"Ma avete detto che-" iniziò Ron, che si sentiva davvero a disagio. Eppure aveva tanto sperato di non avere più a che fare con i Malfoy!  
  
"Oh, sì. Abbiamo detto che non ci occupiamo di quel tipo di sangue. Abbiamo detto che di certo non lo abbiamo venduto noi direttamente all'assassino di Cho Chang. Ma la verità ha molte facce, e spesso si può anche omettere qualcosa… non se ne accorge nessuno" disse perfidamente la donna.  
  
"Come per esempio omettere di aver venduto proprio quell'oncia di sangue a Sinister, di Notturn Alley. Sotto ordine di un certo signor… come si chiama? Ah, sì. Harry Potter. Da quando non è più lo Sfregiato faccio fatica a ricordarlo" disse Draco.  
  
"State mentendo!" sibilò Ron a bassa voce, furiosamente.  
  
"No, non stiamo mentendo. Anzi, penso che nella tua cartella, amore, ci debba essere proprio quell'ordine…" disse di nuovo Draco, rivolto in modo affettuoso alla moglie.  
  
"Già. L'avevano portato, casomai volessimo un po'… sconvolgere la situazione" rispose lei, con un sorriso maligno. La donna aprì la sua cartella, ne estrasse una pergamena e la porse dolcemente a Ron.  
  
Ron era stupefatto. Non era di certo falsa, lo si capiva bene. Ormai aveva fatto l'abitudine a quelle cose.  
  
Il marchio del famoso negozio di forniture per la magia oscura, Sinister, era presente all'estremità in alto a sinistra del foglio. La richiesta (un'oncia di sangue di drago norvegese) era fatta a nome di Harry Potter, il motivo, specificato con una calligrafia sfuggente, era "cura per la depressione" (dietro vi era allegata la ricetta del medico), e sotto vi era la sua firma. Non c'era niente da dire, era autentica. I maghi ormai facevano degli incantesimi di protezione alle firme, e neanche tipi scaltri e maligni come i Malfoy avrebbero potuto imitarla. Capì tutto all'istante.  
  
Malfoy gli scivolò di fianco, strappandogli la pergamena dalle mani. "Bene" disse "Hai potuto costatare con i tuoi occhi che il tuo caro amico ha fatto quella richiesta. Hai bisogno di altre prove? Vuoi costatare tu stesso che quell'ordine era riferito propriamente a quell'oncia? Si può fare, sai." disse, con voce gentile e pungente allo stesso tempo.  
  
Allora Ron diventò furioso, ma cercò di trattenersi. Non sapeva precisamente con chi ce l'aveva, se fosse Malfoy oppure Harry. "E allora perché" disse, tentando di non agitarsi "perché non l'avete denunciato? Malfoy, era un occasione per mandare Harry ad Azkaban, no? Perché non hai colto la palla al balzo?".  
  
I signori Malfoy non pronunciarono una parola, ma non sembravano affatto preoccupati.  
  
"Forse avevate paura di finire nei guai anche voi, per complicità, per aver fornito il veleno?" chiese, rabbioso.  
  
"Oh, no!" disse la signora Malfoy, sorridendo "noi siamo pienamente in regola, una volta che la nostra merce viene comprata, non ne deteniamo più alcuna responsabilità!".  
  
"E allora, perché?" chiese Ron Weasley. Non sapeva più quanto ancora si sarebbe trattenuto.  
  
"Oh" fu sempre la donna a parlare "diciamo che è un regalo da parte di una sua vecchia amica" sibilò.  
  
Si tolse gli occhiali da sole con fare raffinato, e guardò Ron Weasley con uno sguardo penetrante. "Una vita per una vita" spiegò.  
  
E nel momento in cui Ron Weasley vide quegli occhi, di un blu così profondo, riconobbe la ragazza che da anni continuava a perseguitarlo nei suoi peggiori incubi.  
  
Fine. 


End file.
